


Knowing Me, Knowing You (Ah-Haa)

by Pinkist



Series: Honey, Honey (How You Thrill Me) [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, No beta only suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkist/pseuds/Pinkist
Summary: Heejin and Hyunjin are going to confess their love for each other in exactly one month and two weeks. Chaewon's willing to bet five dollars on it!





	Knowing Me, Knowing You (Ah-Haa)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something ig, idk what it is but it isn't edited so RIP

“One month,” Yeojin grins, slapping twenty dollars onto the growing pile of cash. Hyejoo snorts, throwing fifteen in coins, “No way! Six months -- they have too much pride to just confess.”

“Nobody said outside interference wasn’t allowed,” Chaewon shrugs, slapping Hyejoo’s hand as it wraps around the mug of coffee in her hands. 

Yeojin leans back, affronted. “That wasn’t part of the original deal!” 

Her indignant cry earns her an affectionate smile from Yerim. “Even if we didn’t do anything, we all have unnies who would. It’s inevitable.”

“They’re inevitable,” Chaewon comments offhandedly. She’s only half-listening to the conversation, hands moving nimbly to protect her drink from Hyejoo’s thieving grasp. The taller girl has the length advantage, but Chaewon knows her better than she knows herself, so blocking upcoming attacks is easy as long as she stays focused. 

Yerim cocks a brow at the statement, and leans closer, curious. “If they’re inevitable then why’d you only bet five dollars?”

She delivers a light kick to Hyejoo’s shin when her drink nearly tips to the side, cradling her mug closer to herself. “I bet five dollars they’d get together in a month and a half. No doubt Heejin and Hyunjin will end up married one day, but the when is a bit tricky when you’re bad at math.”

Yerim hums, accepting the response. Chaewon is hardly surprised when she drops thirty dollars of her own, confident and beaming. “Two weeks.”

Yeojin eyes the money suspiciously. “Your smile means you have a plan. I don’t like it.”

“Learn to like it,” Yerim retorts, taking a sip of her hot chocolate when Yeojin gives her a face. 

They sit in companionable silence for a moment, basking under the hot breath of the heater that blew the frost of outside out from between their fingertips, replacing the bitter chill with cheek-tinting warmth. In the corner of her eyes, she can see two figures, burrowed into the left corner of the break room, huddled so close together they almost melted into one. A short sweep around her table showed her that she wasn’t the only one. 

A hand shoots out to grab the handle of her mug, and with an sigh, she shoots Hyejoo an exasperated glare, as she wrestles it out of the brunette’s hands.

The figures in the corner giggle, the first sound they’ve released the last fifteen minutes outside of hushed whispers. Chaewon’s not sure what they talk about every break that leaves them glowing for the rest of their work day, but whatever it is has Hyunjin smiling with her eyes, as Heejin looks at her adoringly. 

Yerim’s two-week bet was looking pretty attractive. 

“Geez,” Yeojin groans, “just get married already.”

Chaewon snickers into her coffee, amused enough not to retaliate when Hyejoo tugs at the strands of her blonde hair. “You sick of them already?”

“Sick of them dancing around each other,” Yeojin corrects. “If one of them would just confess already.”

“If one of them confessed right now I’d win ‘cause two weeks would be the closest guess.”

“But they won’t do that,” Hyejoo refutes. Her eyes haven’t left Chaewon’s coffee once, at least not as far as anyone’d noticed. “They’re too hard-headed.”

“You’re hard-headed,” Chaewon gripes, taking another sip from her mug.

There’s another groan, and Chaewon looks to find Yeojin’s head in her hands, brown hair falling like curtains to hide her small face. “Wow you guys are annoying,” she breathes. When Yerim looks inclined to agree, Chaewon almost gasps. 

“When are you two going to get together?”

“When she gives me coffee,” Hyejoo replies easily, earning another light slap on the wrist, the same time Chaewon asks; “Me and Hye?”

Yeojin groans again, folding her arms and laying her head against them “So annoying.”

Yerim pats Yeojin’s head sympathetically, but the knowing glint in her eyes isn’t lost on Chaewon. Her and Hyejoo? As if! She gives Hyejoo a once-over, fully aware that her scan is hardly subtle, and that Hyejoo is definitely still watching her to take the drink from her hands. Hyejoo was definitely pretty. And she was funny, sometimes, when she wasn’t being irritating. And she was nice, in a sort of mean-but-well-meaning way. Her brain stops responding when Hyejoo gives her a wink, and Chaewon can just about feel all her brain cells decay simultaneously. 

A thought for another day, then. 

“Oh my god, they’re comparing hands again.” Yeojin’s head has been lifted off the table, as she watches Heejin and Hyunjin with a critical eye. “God they better not confess for another three weeks, I need to buy a new phone.”

“What phone are you going to get for only fifty dollars?”

Yerim’s comment makes Chaewon snigger, and it’s enough of a distraction for the white ceramic between her fingers to be pulled away by a larger hand with a firmer grip. Hyejoo gives her a victorious smirk as she chugs whatever mocha was left in the mug. 

“Why!” Chaewon exclaims, standing electrified with incense. 

Hyejoo’s response is delivered with a lazy smile and hopeful eyes that make Chaewon freeze. “You gave me coffee.”

She’s saved from having to make a response, when each of her hands are grabbed by the initial topic of interest, and she finds herself sandwiched between Heejin and Hyunjin. “Breaks over, Chae,” Hyunjin announces, giving the other girls a wave farewell. Chaewon’s not sure if Hyejoo’s disappointed or relieved -- she’s not even sure if she’s disappointed or relieved. Instead of delving into her own mysterious pool of feelings, she decides instead to jump to the point. 

“One month and two weeks.”

Heejin gives her a blank look. “What?”

“The girls were betting on when you guys would get together. I said one month and two weeks -- there’s sixty bucks riding on this!”

Hyunjin smirks, landing a sloppy kiss against Heejin’s cheek. “Easy money.” Her eyes trail down to her girlfriend, smiling playfully. “How should we confess to each other then, Heej? I’m thinking flash mob?”

The laugh that slips from Heejin’s lips is angelic, but more so is the absolute tenderness with which she gazes up at Hyunjin with. “We could always tell them the truth.”

Hyunjin turns to Chaewon, slinging an arm around her neck. “What do you think Chae? ‘We’ve actually been dating for almost four months now or flash mob?”

“Definitely flash mob.”

“Knew it.”

* * *

“How much did you bet on us, Chae?”

“A crumpled five dollar note I found in my back pocket.”

Heejin’s face falls comically fast. “You’re so cheap!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! In case you're wondering no I haven't ditched WYLFWT or Beyonf The Veil, I'm just very talented when it comes to procrastinating. Go and read them though, I promise they'll be updated before September ends! 
> 
> Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed whatever this is lol.


End file.
